Los Merodeadores: Una aventura en el mundo real
by chelseapotterblack
Summary: Los merodeadores hacen: risas,diversión, alegría y un día perfecto, los merodeadores son…los merodeadores. Mi vida era normal, hasta que llegaron ellos; llegaron a mejorarla y enseñarme cosas, a hacerme reír y hacerme enojar, pero sobre todo llegaron a hacerme feliz. Mal summary, lo se. pero la historia es buena.
1. Como comenzo todo

-¡No lo puedo creer! -ahí estaba yo. Acababa de llegar a mi casa cuando escuché que todos gritaban "¡sorpresa!", esto solo podía significar una cosa: me habían hecho una fiesta sorpresa. Esto tenía que ser idea de mi mejor amiga valentina, a ella siempre se le ocurrían estas ideas alocadas, y no me equivocaba, entremedio de todo el tumulto de gente, ella se acercaba a mí-gracias, en serio, esto es muy lindo.

-¡Ay Liz! ya te pusiste sentimental-me llamo Lizbeth, pero no me gusta así que me dicen Liz-venga, ven y diviértete, que no me esforcé tanto como para que lo desaproveches.

Con una sonrisa dirigida a ella me aleje. No di ni dos pasos cuando sentí que se me abrazaban por detrás. Era mi mamá.

-No puedo creer que estés cumpliendo 16 años-dijo mientras sus ojos se ponían llorosos. Esa era mi mamá, una mujer muy sentimental y que siempre ponía a la familia por encima de todo-estás creciendo tan rápido.

-Hay mamá-dije-no te pongas así que todavía tendrás que aguantarme unos cuantos años más.

-Exacto, unos cuantos...no quiero que te separes de mi...

-¡Mamá!-le respondí divertida-sabes que te quiero mucho pero no te pongas de esa forma... ¡recién tengo 16!

Luego de convencerla de que fuera a saludar a algunos amigos y que se divirtiera, pude ir a bailar...no es que sea de las que bailan mucho pero hacerlo de vez en cuando no le hace daño a nadie

Estaba de lo mejor bailando junto a Tobías, mi mejor amigo, cuando me llamaron para cantar cumpleaños feliz.

-¡Mamá Ya estoy grande...!-comencé a protestar.

-De eso nada, lo cantaremos y punto-pude ver como algunos trataban de ocultar su risa tosiendo y me puse roja.

Cuando terminaron de cantar la canción me pidieron que pidiera un deseo y como sabía que reclamar no me serviría de nada, lo tuve que hacer, de todas formas yo ya tenía pensado lo que quería pedir...era una tontería, lo sé, pero no se pierde nada con soñar…

Flashback:

Era una hermosa mañana, yo tenía seis años y mi madre estaba haciendo el desayuno. Hace días que no sabía nada de mi padre, y ya me estaba empezando a preocupar. Él siempre fue un buen hombre y siempre me leía libros (he aquí porque los amo tanto), mi madre lo amaba y yo a él pero hace tres días que no lo veía, me vestí y baje a preguntarle a mama porque él no llegaba.

-¡Mami, mami! ¿Dónde está papa?-y ella solo me miro y me dijo.

-El no volverá-y siguió haciendo el desayuno.

Fin flashback

Desde ese día no lo volví a saber y nada de el en cada cumpleaños pedía lo mismo:

"deseo que papa vuelva a casa"

Era de noche y como todas las noches, me bañe y vestí, pero antes de que me acostara me asome por la ventana. Casi al mismo instante que lo hice vi pasar una estrella fugaz. No sé por qué pero mi reacción fue darme la vuelta y mirar un poster (un dibujo que yo había hecho) de los merodeadores, me sentía tan sola, aunque tuviera a mi mama y a mis amigas, y como había pedido tantas veces la vuelta de mi papa a casa, me di por vencida y lo que pedí fue:

"deseo que los merodeadores existan en la vida real"

* * *

Espero que les guste, si ven esta historia en otra pagina no se preocupen, la tengo en solo una mas


	2. La Llegada

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que fue mi cumpleaños y tenía que comenzar las clases otra vez...una tortura.

Como cada mañana, de clases, me desperté temprano para poder desayunar tranquila e irme al instituto, pero con lo que no contaba era con que mi despertador tuviera media hora de retraso y que se me echara a perder, ya que de la rabia lo había tirado y se había roto, por lo que me tuve que vestir a la carrera y cuando estaba a punto de irme...

-¡Todavía no te has ido! -como dije: ella puede ser una muy buena persona pero cuando se enoja es un verdadero peligro...un peligro con el que tengo que convivir. Lentamente me di la vuelta, tenía que salir de esta lo mas rápido posible, no podía llegar tarde el primer día de clases- ¿se puede saber porque aún no te has ido?

-Es que...tu sabes...eso que...mi...em….-estaba nerviosa, no le podía decir lo del despertador porque me castigaría...ya era el tercero que echaba a perder en el mes-¡Mamá luego hablamos voy a llegar tarde!-y sin más abrí la puerta y me fui dando un portazo. Tome mi bicicleta y me dirigí al instituto, sabía que luego mi mamá me iba a dar una rabieta pero ya lo había hecho y no hay vuelta atrás, de todas formas no llegaría muy temprano a casa porque tenía que ir a comprar otro despertador...solo esperaba que mi madre no entrara a mi cuarto y lo viera hecho trizas.

Cuando llegue, recién estaban tocando para entrar por lo que no tuve problemas y me dirigí al salón. Mis amigas (Valentina, Mariella y Beatriz), me habían guardado un puesto, aquí nos dejaban sentarnos de a cuatro, lamentablemente solo habían alcanzado a los de la primera fila.

Me senté entre Vale y Ela.

¿Porque te tardaste tanto? -me pregunto Ela (Mariela). De las cuatro ella era, algo así, como la más... ¿sensata? ¿Tranquila? Creo que sí, eso era, ella era el equilibrio del nuestro grupo.

-Estoy segura de que fue otra vez el despertador-esta vez era Bea(Beatriz), la chica que siempre te saca una sonrisa...aparte de ser la que mejores calificaciones tiene por lo que; cuando no traíamos la tarea, ella, a veces y solo A VECES, nos la prestaba.

-¿Que comes que adivinas?-dijo Vale (Valentina) -es obvio que fue otra vez lo mismo, todos los años lo es-añadió haciendo que todas riéramos. Iba a contestarle, pero justo en ese momento llegó la profesora de ciencias junto al director, lo cual era extraño, el director jamás salía de su oficina.

-¿Qué crees que esté haciendo aquí?-me pregunto Bea a través de un papelito.

-No lo sé-respondí-pero si te das cuenta, este año está más calvo -le entregue el papel, no podíamos hablar porque ella estaba en la punta de la mesa. Pude escuchar como soltaba una risita, haciendo que el director la regañara con la mirada, por lo que no me pudo responder.

-Bien-habló la profe-nuestro querido director-"querido, si, como no", pensé-nos viene a dar una noticia muy importante.

-Buenos días alumnos-dijo con su rostro serio como siempre-solo venía a avisarles que este año han llegado nuevos estudiantes de Inglaterra...-y no seguí escuchando, ¿escuche bien? ¿Había dicho Inglaterra?¿El lugar que toda potterica quería visitar? ¡Qué suerte tenían esos ingleses!, pero... ¿quién es tan idiota como para querer un intercambio de Inglaterra a chile? bueno, tal vez ellos que están acostumbrados a vivir allá quisieron conocer nuevos lugares...además, no es como si ello escogieran el lugar al que se van...creo...

No pude seguir pensando ya que sentí una ligera sacudida en el hombro.

-¿Estas bien? Como que te vi un poco ida...-la que me distrajo fue vale, su rostro denotaba preocupación.

-Tranquila, simplemente no puedo creer que vengan de Inglaterra...es mi sueño ir ahí-y así nos pusimos a hablar del maravilloso mundo de Harry Potter, claro que fue en susurros, ella también era potterica. Pero nuevamente hubo una distracción, era Ela, avisándonos que los ingleses se iban a presentar.


	3. Presentaciones

**Presentaciones**

Eran cuatro y eran todos, absoluta y completamente guapos...bueno, quizá uno de ellos no lo era tanto pero que se le puede hacer.

-Buenas-dijo un chico de cabellos negros y alborotados, tenía ojos cafés y usaba unos lentes de armazón fino con forma circular, además de ser alto-soy...james…Cooper- nadie se dio cuenta de esa vacilación, las mujeres estaban mirándolo atontadas y los hombres lo miraban con cierta envidia, pero yo sí, aunque lo dejé pasar. El siguiente chico dio un paso al frente.

-buenos días, mi nombre es John Tulip-dijo con diplomacia y era...guau, me quede sin palabras, tenía unos ojos color miel, su cabello era castaño claro y aunque su rostro era pálido, tenía unas cuantas cicatrices y parecía enfermo, tenía ese no sé qué, que lo hacía guapo. Otro dio un paso al frente.

-Pe...Peter Beckhamm -hablo con cierto nerviosismo, no tenía muchos músculos, cosa que los otros si tenían, la verdad no tenía músculo, simple, estaba un tanto pasado de peso y las facciones de su cara parecían como si fuera una rata...aun así no era del todo feo, con la ropa adecuada y si fuera más alto (era el más chico de todos) se podía salvar algo. Otro chico se paró al frente.

-Hola, soy Daniel Stand-habló con elegancia, era extremadamente guapo, alto, con un largo cabello negro azulado y ojos grises que miraban con cierta picardía, al estar en la primera fila, pude verlos mejor, tenían algo que cautivaba y cuando lo mandaron a sentarse, junto con sus amigos, me guiño un ojo descaradamente. Fruncí el ceño, tenía pinta de ser todo un mujeriego que cree que las tiene a todas.

Ya era hora de almorzar y salí con Ela, Vale, Bea y Tobías, que en la segunda hora se juntó con nosotras (él estaba en otra clase), pero antes de que pudiera pararme los ingleses se acercaron a mí.

-Disculpa... ¿me puedes prestar tus notas...?-me habló John, la profe me había pedido que se las prestara para que se pusieran al corriente y al parecer también quería que le dijera mi nombre.

-Soy Lizbeth González, pero me puedes llamar Liz y si, en un segundo te las paso-dije mientras las buscaba-ten, aquí están.

-Gracias Liz-dijo y sonrió, en ese momento casi me da un infarto, tenía una sonrisa hermosa.

-De nada-respondí y me fui, las chicas me esperaban afuera junto con Tobías.

-Vamos Liz, que tengo hambre-habló Tobías, mientras me arrastraba, literalmente, a la cafetería. Cuando llegamos nos sentamos en una mesa mientras almorzamos y nos pusimos a conversar de cosas triviales.

Luego de media hora se nos acercó james y sus amigos.

-Disculpen, ¿podemos sentarnos aquí? , es que no hay puestos desocupados-dijo, y no sé por qué, pero se notaba nervioso.

-Claro, no hay problema.

-Y... ¿cómo es Inglaterra? ¿Son de Londres o de otra parte?-era Bea, ella era un poco curiosa-por cierto, soy Beatriz, aunque si quieren me pueden decir Bea -añadió con una sonrisa radiante, creo que les estaba coqueteando...

-Un gusto soy...-era Daniel siguiéndole el juego. No lo dejé terminar, algo en él era extraño...como si ya lo conociera.

-Daniel, lo sabemos, te vimos presentarte-dije cortante. Todos me miraron extraño, pero yo seguía con la mirada puesta en el...no me fiaba de él, y además me estaba mirando desafiante cuando le conteste...como si yo le ocultara algo.

-Bien...creo que como ya nos conocen, será mejor que se presenten ustedes-era John, parecía que quería aligerar el ambiente. Se volvió algo denso cuando le respondí de esa manera a Daniel.

-Soy valentina, díganme Vale y el idiota sentado al lado mío es Tobías -Tobías la miro ofendido y luego le saco la lengua con una sonrisa.

-Un gusto-respondieron los cuatro al unísono.

-Mi nombre es Mariela, pero me pueden decir Ela y la desubicada de por aquí...-dijo mirándome. Antes de que pudiera seguir la corte.

-Ya me conocen Ela, la profe quería que les prestara mis notas...-vacile. Me arrepentía de haber tratado de esa manera a Daniel...

-Lo siento-dijimos al mismo tiempo.-no, yo lo siento-volvió a pasar y me reí.

-Tranquila - esbozó una sonrisa - ninguno se debió haberse tratado así, ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos de cero?-estaba nervioso, como si no quisiera disculparse pero necesitaba hacerlo por algún motivo.

-Por mí, perfecto-y nos sonreímos. Tenía una sonrisa torcida, muy parecida a la de…

-Mmm…Liz, ¿podríamos hablar un rato…a solas?- me preguntó james. Sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Claro no hay problema.-dije, mientras dejaba a las chicas junto a Tobías en la cafetería.

Cuando iba saliendo John me tomo de un brazo y junto a los demás me llevo a rastras al lugar más apartado del instituto.


	4. Un ¿Secuestro?

-Vamos lunático, no te pongas así, lo mejor será tratarla con delicadeza, sino no nos dirá nada-me habían tapado los ojos y me habían llevado a no sé dónde, la voz era la de james…un momento ¿lunático?

-Sí, así me dicen- me respondió John, al parecer había pensado en voz alta.

-Ya, solo falta que al resto le digas: Cornamenta, Canuto y Colagusano – dije sarcástica. Sentí como paraba y me empujaba a un lugar en donde me sentó en una silla y destapó los mis ojos. Reconocí el lugar- ¿me trajeron al auditorio? ¿Para qué?- escuche como Peter murmuraba algo así como un "¿en serio?", como si pensara que yo era muy tonta como para no darme cuenta de porque me habían traído aquí…tal vez sea verdad. No sabía porque estaba aquí.- ¿es esto un secuestro?

-¿Cómo sabes nuestros apodos?- era Daniel y se veía enojado, todo lo contrario a John que se veía preocupado o a james que estaba pensativo y Peter que parecía nervioso y asustado.- y dinos porque tienes el escudo de Griffindor en tu cuaderno.- y era verdad, yo lo tenía dibujado ahí (amaba dibujar, una cualidad que saque de mi padre), lo que no sabía era porque tanto alboroto por un simple dibujo.

- Vamos chicos, es un simple dibujo, díganme ya porque estoy aquí- me estaba comenzando a molestar.-lo que sea de lo que quieren hablar no tiene que ser… ¿secuestrándome?, porque eso es lo que creo yo. Esto es un secuestro.-ahora empezaba a entender porque Daniel se apresuró tanto en pedirme disculpas.

-¡No nos has respondido como sabes nuestros apodos! ¡Y no es un secuestro, es un interrogatorio!- Peter estaba a la defensiva y me hablo en un tono que no me gusto. Me paré y cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta James me jalo del brazo e hizo que quedáramos a solo 15 centímetros de distancia.

-Por favor…- me estaba rogando. Entonces mire sus ojos idénticos a los de… ¡no puede ser! ¡Era…No, eso es imposible! Me quede quieta, no podía moverme, entonces James se alejó y vi a los otros. Eran idénticos a como se describían en el libro, las mismas facciones, los mismos apodos, ¡todo! ¡Esto no me podía estar pasando!

-Mmm… ¿Qué?…- quería tratar de distraerlos con otra cosa (algo que no iba a funcionar, claro está) y justo en ese momento tocaron, ¡mi salvación! Salí corriendo y escuché como gritaban detrás de mí.

- ¡Cobarde!-no sabía quién de los cuatro era, pero si sabía que yo no era una cobarde así que me di la vuelta y los encare (habían llegado corriendo hacia mí).

-¡Yo no soy una cobarde!- le dije o más bien grité.

- ¡Entonces porque huyes!- me grito de la misma manera que yo, Sirius.

- No estoy huyendo, solo…tengo que ir a clases.

- Excusas- me reclamo.

- Bien, ¿quieres saber que se?,-iba a explotar, lo sabía pero ya no podía controlarlo, estaba muy enojada- sé que son animagos ilegales, te llamas Sirius Black y te conviertes en un perro negro, he aquí porque te dicen canuto, el- señale a Peter- es Peter Petigrew, también lo es y se convierte en una rata, por eso su apodo y tu-mire a James- eres James Potter, haces lo mismo que el esos dos solo que te transformas en ciervo y por eso eres cornamenta, y…-vacile. Les había dicho cosas, cosas que supuestamente no debería saber y estuve a punto de decir lo de Remus, pero ya no había vuelta atrás y lo mejor sería decirle que se lo que es- y tu…- me gire hacia Remus- eres Remus Lupin…y se lo que eres- dije por fin.

Todos estaban estupefactos por lo que había dicho, y como no estarlo si yo sabía cosas que no debería saber y según ellos, ellos eran los únicos que lo sabían.

-Como lo sabes- no era una pregunta, era una orden, Remus estaba cabizbajo.

-Remus…-lo llame.

-Aléjate de mí, soy peligroso y te puedo hacer daño- lo que me dijo me enterneció, él se estaba preocupando por mí, y eso que recién nos conocíamos. Lo abrace y él se sorprendió, pero aun así me siguió el abrazo.

-No te tengo miedo- dije yo. Luego de unos minutos James habló.

-Por mi está bien, sé que no nos vas a decir nada más, aunque confío en que alguna vez lo hagas…-asentí- no te seguiremos insistiendo- todos se mostraron de acuerdo- pero con una condición.

Extrañada pregunté-¿Cuál?

-Se nuestra amiga- dijo Sirius.

-Por supuesto - conteste y sonrieron- a todo esto, ¿tienen dónde quedarse?


	5. Un Gracias

Resulto, que no tenían donde quedarse por lo que, una vez que salimos del instituto tuve que ayudarlos a buscar un lugar.

-Yo quiero una casa, no tiene que ser muy grande…- Peter. Venia insistiendo todo el camino diciendo que quería una casa pero yo les decía que un departamento sería más práctico, además al frente del mío rentaban uno, por lo que seriamos vecinos y además los podría ayudar con los objetos "muggles". Remus tomo clases de conocimientos muggles, por lo que no sería tanto trabajo, pero aun así, mejor prevenir que luego lamentar.

-No Peter, ya te dije que un departamento es mejor, además, vivirán al frente mío.

-Bien…-¡al fin se dio por vencido!- pero tendrás que cocinarme todos los fines de semana.

-James- lo llame, en estos 30 minutos que llevábamos caminando a mi departamento, él me había cuidado como si fuera su hermana pequeña, alejándome de todos los chicos que me lanzaban piropos en la calle- Peter quiere que le cocine, y yo no quiero hacerlo-dije haciendo un puchero.

-¡Peter!-le llamó la atención-no puedes obligarla a hacer algo que no quiere- dijo mientras me abrazaba por los hombros.

Sirius solo se reía…y me lanzaba miradas raras, pero no me importaba mucho, y John estaba al otro lado mío junto a Peter mientras lo molestaba con una ramita que se había encontrado tirada en el suelo.

-Ya llegamos- avise. Yo vivía en un edificio de color café claro de 15 pisos, no era algo ostentoso, solo era un edificio común y corriente en un lugar común y corriente.

-¿es aquí?-Sirius se paró al frente mío- es lindo- sonreí.

- Lo sé, espera que te muestre el lugar en el que van a vivir, es en el séptimo piso y tiene una vista hermosa- y era verdad, cuando subieron se quedaron impactados por la vista, las ventanas daban justo a una plaza (que parecía un bosque. realmente hermoso), donde habían personas de todas las edades, haciendo picnics y jugando. Yo vivía en un lugar mitad ciudad, mitad campo- ¿y?, ¿les gustó?

- Es hermoso, el único problema que tenemos es como hacer que nos renten el lugar…-en eso llego Sirius interrumpiendo a Remus.

-De eso ya me ocupe yo.

Y sí que se había ocupado, Remus se enojó cuando se enteró que Sirius hechizo al rentador para que los dejara vivir allí, pero el ya no podía hacer nada y lo tuve que convencer de que no había otra manera.

-Sé que no teníamos otra forma pero…

-Ya lunático, lo mejor será que empecemos a colocar cosas, porque yo no pienso dormir en el piso-James rápidamente se puso a hacer una plan sobre cómo iban a robar las cosas de las tiendas…robar…un momento… ¡¿dijo robar?!

- ¡ustedes no van a robar nada!

-¿y cómo vamos a conseguir las cosas?- pregunto Sirius "inocentemente".

-Mmm… ¿pueden aparecer cosas?

- Si, todo menos comida, siempre y cuando las hayamos visto- me respondió Peter.

- Espérenme un ratito.

Fui a mi casa, busque una revistas que mi mama tenía sobre decoración de hogares, me la iba a llevar, pero al parecer la suerte no está de mi lado.

-¿A dónde vas con eso?, ¿y porque no tienes tu bicicleta?- mi madre. Se me había olvidado la bici y tampoco compre el despertador.

- ¿qué revistas?- dije mientras ponía una sonrisa inocente y las escondía debajo de mi blusa en la espalda.

-Las que estas escondiendo, pero eso no importa, ¿dónde está tu bicicleta y…tu despertador?- puso una sonrisa, de esas que solo saben poner las mamas cuando te han pillado haciendo algo malo y saben que estas en problemas.

- Quise caminar y la bici se me quedo en el insti (instituto), ¿hay algún problema con eso?- otra vez trate de poner mi mejor sonrisa pero eso no funciono por lo que trate de parecer lo más tranquila posible.

- Ya, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que volviste a romper el despertador?, sabes que puedes confiar en mi…de todas formas eso no quita que no te vaya a castigar por mentirme, porque estoy segura que ibas a comprar otro después de que salieras ¿ o me equivoco?-negué- bien,¿ a dónde ibas tan apurada?

-Llegaron unos chicos nuevos de intercambio y da la casualidad de que van a vivir al frente de nosotras, yo solo quería saludarlos.-no era totalmente una mentira, porque ellos si iban a vivir ahí.

-Bien, puedes ir, luego seguimos hablando-me dejo en la puerta y espero a que yo entrara para luego irse. "como se nota que confía en mi", pensé.

Ya habían pasado tres horas y teníamos todo en su lugar, yo les había cocinado algo para que después pudieran comer en la mañana, y también les había dicho que antes de irse al instituto me esperaran en la salida del edificio. Estaba lista para irme a casa cuando siento que me agarran del brazo, era Sirius.

-Gracias- dijo, para luego darme un beso en la mejilla e irse.

(Esto no lo sabe Liz)

-¿Porque hiciste eso?- preguntaba James mientras salía de la cocina.

-Solo le estaba agradeciendo por lo que ha hecho por nosotros.


End file.
